


À la pointe de l’épée

by malurette



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Fetish, Lady Oscar, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, sword play
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une épée rien qu'en soi c'est tout un symbole. Mais symbole de quoi précisément, ça reste à définir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À la pointe de l’épée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À la pointe de l’épée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Versailles no Bara (La Rose de Versailles/Lady Oscar)  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Oscar François de Jarjayes x son épée  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /introspection  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 à R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Lady Oscar (versailles no bara) - Oscar - masturbation avec objet - "c’est fou comme la garde d’une épée tient bien dans la main » - 12 décembre - round #2   
>  sur KinkEnStock  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes

C’est fou comme la garde d’une épée tient bien dans la main. Oui, forcément : elle est prévue pour. Il ne faudrait pas que l’épée échappe à la main en plein milieu d’un duel.  
Mais dans l’intimité de sa chambre, son épée fourbie, lustrée, polie, elle tient presque trop bien : Oscar n’arrive pas à la lâcher. 

Des images lui reviennent, des chansons polissonnes que Grand-Mère refuse à l’entendre reprendre. (André s’est fait durement sermonner une fois, quand ils étaient adolescents et que des gamins du voisinage du château leur en avaient apprises.)  
Comme quoi l’homme possède entre ses jambes une rapière et que la polir ainsi procure un grand plaisir. Effectivement, pour Oscar, c’était plaisant à faire, aujourd’hui comme toutes les autres fois. Elle aime à prendre soin de son épée, sa chère camarade.  
Si elle avait été un homme, comme son père le voulait, comme elle l’a longtemps cru, comment se serait-elle servie de sa rapière naturelle, se demande-t-elle brusquement ?

Les chansons paillardes lui disent aussi qu’au-delà de polir son épée, il y a la fourrer dans le corps d’une femme qui est encore plus agréable. Cette idée l’intrigue et la terrifie à la fois. Faut-il donc blesser la femme pour cela ?

L’épée bien en main, elle l’approche de son entrejambe et pose le plat de la lame entre ses cuisses. Le contact du métal dur et froid la fait tressaillir, mais en dedans, il lui cause également une étrange chaleur. Son corps réagit.

Quand même, elle est bien contente d’avoir cette épée qui tient si naturellement dans sa main, et, à défaut de n’être pas un homme elle-même, de n’avoir pas non plus à subir les assauts d’un homme.  
Doucement, elle fait aller et venir le plat de cette lame contre elle et le doux frottement la fait se tendre comme un arc. C’est à la fois atroce et délicieux. Jusqu’à ce qu’un spasme, un faux mouvement, fasse dévier l’épée et râper sa chair par le tranchant de la lame. Une brûlure fuse, la douleur sourd derrière, quelques gouttes de sang perlent.  
N’a-t-elle pas entendu dire qu’à la première fois où un homme range son épée dans le fourreau d’une femme, il la fait saigner ? Voilà qui achève de l’effrayer. Non, vraiment, elle ne veut pas être une femme. Elle refuse de lâcher son épée.

Sa main opère un demi-tour ; voilà l’épée entre ses jambes, dressée à l’image de ce qu’elle aurait si elle était un homme. Du pommeau cette fois, elle recommence à se caresser, la pointe de l’épée dressée de manière obscène en l’air.  
Mais c’est meilleur encore que tout à l’heure, meilleur que tout le reste, presque aussi bon que de gagner un duel contre un adversaire pourtant féroce. Cet autre usage de l’épée l’excite plus que le traditionnel et la comble, oui, presque, non, vraiment autant.

C’est donc cela que ressent un homme, quand il tient à la main son épée de chair ? Elle vaut n’importe quel homme avec l’épée de fer. Si elle maîtrise cet acte, cette sensation qu’elle fait naître en elle ainsi, alors sera-t-elle un homme à part entière ? Cette pensée la réjouit. Oui, oui, mille fois oui. 

À tenir ainsi son épée, elle se sent encore plus forte que lors d’un combat. Elle ne se bat avec personne, pas même avec son propre corps, même plus avec sa dualité homme/femme. Elle a son épée à la main. Elle est. Et elle exulte.


End file.
